Au revoir mon ami
by Ste7851
Summary: ONE SHOT pour dire au revoir à Sévèrus. Une idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu le dernier volume des aventures d'Harry


_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**_Pour ceux qui aime les Hermione/Rogue et qui sont triste de la mort de Sévèrus..._**

**_--_**

_**AU REVOIR MON AMI**_

La fin de la guerre… Tous en avaient rêvé, et grâce à Harry, tout avait été possible. Il l'avait vaincu. Le mage noir était mort et cette fois pour de bon.

Hermione était retournée dans la cabane hurlante où se trouvait de corps du Professeur Rogue, qui en fait, était un héros de guerre lui aussi.

Elle approcha tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur de le réveiller. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Dans sa tête s'était encore un champ de bataille.

Le corps de Rogue était étendu au fond de la pièce la plus sombre. Il était toujours dans la même position qu'elle l'avait vue vivant pour la dernière fois. Il avait donnée son souvenir à Harry. Puis il était mort en là regardant droit dans les yeux. Voulait-il lui faire passer un message ?

« Sans aucun doute » pensa-t-elle. Car lors du combat contre Voldemort, Harry avait tout dit. Que le Professeur n'avait pas trahit Dumbledore, qu'il lui avait toujours été fidele depuis que Voldemort avait tué Lily Potter, la seule femme qu'il est jamais aimer.

Hermione s'agenouilla devant Rogue et lui caressa le visage.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? murmura-t-elle. Comme si elle attendait une réponse de sa part.

Elle pleurait maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. De ses doigts, elle caressa ses lèvres qu'elle avait autrefois embrassées si tendrement et elle se souvient leur première fois si magique pour elle.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Hermione entra dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue.

- Bonjour Professeur, vous m'avez demandé ?

- Oui, Miss Granger, approcher

Il l'avait pris dans ces bras et l'avait embrassé.

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle.

- Toi aussi.

Et ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Hermione senti le désir de son amant et elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui elle se donnerait à lui. Elle l'aimait tellement.

Lui, il ne voulait pas la forcer, elle était tellement jeune et elle ressemblait tellement à Lily Evans. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il la désirait autant ? Il ne savait pas.

Elle commença à lui déboutonné sa chemise. Il l'arrêta, en posant sa main sur la sienne, et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Arrête Hermione tu es trop jeune pour cela. De plus je suis ton Professeur et tu n'es pas sans connaitre le règlement. Si Dumbledore l'apprends, je serais renvoyer et toi aussi.

- J'ai 16 ans Severus et je sais ce que je fais. Je veux que tu sois le premier.

- Tu es sure de ce que tu veux Hermione.

- Oui, et je sais que toi aussi.

- Moi, je ne compte pas, c'est …

Et elle l'embrassa de pleine bouche. Il se laissa prendre au jeu et le désir les entrainèrent. Il déboutonna de ses mains expertes de chemisier de l'étudiante. Elle frémit sous ses doigts qui caressaient pour la première fois sa peau si douce. Il lui fit l'amour tendrement et doucement et dans un dernier orgasme, il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Elle l'avait aimé 2 jours avant que celui-ci est pris la vie de Dumbledore. Elle comprenait aujourd'hui pourquoi il avait fait cela. Elle se souvint comment elle l'avait haït de sa traitrises envers Dumbledore et surtout envers elle, elle qui l'aimait tellement.

Elle posa la tête sur le torse de son amant, pendant près d'une heure, comme si elle espérait qu'il se réveille. Puis une fois que ces sanglots fut calmer elle lui murmura à l'oreille : « je suis tellement désolé ». Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis se leva, le regarda une dernière fois et tourna les talons sans se retourner et sorti de la cabane hurlante.

Le vent de Juin lui fouetta le visage. Il faisait jour à présent. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle. Elle rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Ron.

Ron la prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa tendrement, et lui demanda avec inquiétude :

- Ou étais-tu Hermione je me suis inquiété ?

- J'étais juste parti dire au revoir à un ami.

Et elle se blotti dans ces bras.

_**FIN**_


End file.
